


James "Bucky" Barnes is a Little Shit

by Kairi_Ruka



Series: Revengers (+ Heimdall), Avengers, and Other Group's Strange Adventures [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark friendship, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky and Sam Friendly Rivalry, Bucky calling for help, Bucky is a little shit, Bucky is not a Robot, Bucky is so done, Bucky's Daily Life, But he's not lame at all, Clint's dog, Cotton Candy, Crack Fic, Crepes, Cute Peter, Cute Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Drabbles, Fluff, Game Night, Gen, Goodboy Lucky, Hydra, I just can't, Kidnapping, Loki is amused, Movie Night, NO torture, NOT DAILY POSTING, NOT SCHEDULED POSTING, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, OReO - Freeform, Ofc he doesn't, Original male characters cameos, Peter Bucky and Loki are basically brothers, Peter Parker is a Sweet Child, Pillow war, Platonic Bucky & Steve, Prankster Bucky Barnes, Precious Bucky Barnes, Precious Peter, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rocket Raccoon is Determined, Sam Wilson is Annoyed, Soft Bucky, Soft Loki, Stan Lee little cameos, Steve is so done, Tracker, White Wolf Bucky, Y'know Lucky?, i mean of course they're here, like almost no angst, poor steve, soft everyone, steve is an idiot, yeah - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: Bucky dikenal sebagai mantan asasin HYDRA dan juga sahabat dekat Steve Rogers. Dari penampilan dan sikapnya, hampir semua anggota menganggapnya sebagai orang yang pendiam dan dingin,Nyatanya?***Latest Chapter: Bucky Barnes and the Guardians of the Galaxy





	1. Bucky Barnes and his Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sekali-kali jangan bikin Loki-centric dulu ya, kan?

Sejauh yang para anggota Avengers tahu, Bucky Barnes adalah manusia dingin yang tidak senang bersosialisasi kecuali dengan teman masa kecilnya -- kalian sudah pasti tahu siapa --, Nebula, dan Peter (yah, siapa sih, yang tidak suka Peter selain 3J dan Flash?). 

Jadi tentu saja, hampir semuanya terkaget-kaget ketika Bucky mulai kembali ke sifat aslinya yang sebenarnya tidak jauh beda dari Clint, hanya saja dilengkapi dengan lidah yang lebih tajam. 

Bucky memasang jebakan. Di mana-mana. Tersebar di gedung Avengers. Tak cukup juga, ia sering mengisengi mereka sambil bertatapan muka, entah bagaimana bisa berhasil mempertahankan wajah datarnya (itu membuatnya menerima apresiasi dari Loki, Dewa Keisengan itu sendiri). 

Kalian bisa lihat sendiri di bawah ini.

***

Seminggu yang lalu, T'Challa dan Shuri datang berkunjung ke markas. Shuri segera diculik oleh duo Peter dan Loki dan dari cengiran di wajah mereka, ketiganya pasti merencanakan bencana. 

Bucky melompati sofa tempatnya duduk dan memeluk T'Challa, meneouk punggungnya dengan bersahabat. 

"White Wolf," sapa sang raja, "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Sebenarnya, Ibu merindukanmu." Bucky tertawa ringan mendengar kalimat terakhir. Entah kenapa saat bekas-bekas Winter Soldier sudah benar-benar hilang, ibu T'Challa jadi dekat dengannya dan memperlakukannya hampir seperti anak sendiri. Datang dari seorang ratu, itu sudah luar biasa. 

"Aku juga, Black Panther," balasnya riang. T'Challa hanya mendengus, terhibur. 

"Shuri! Bucky punya _nickname_ keren dari Wakanda dan aku tidak?!" Seru Peter dari lorong, tampaknya tidak sadar yang lainnya bisa mendengarnya. Shuri tertawa.

"Itu kakakku yang memberi nama, kenapa minta padaku?" Godanya, sementara Loki menyengir di belakang mereka. 

Peter menoleh dengan mata berkilau. "Ya, tapi kau kan juga dari Wakanda!"

"... Kumintakan Okoye saja untuk menamaimu, ya."

"Eeh-" Peter merengut dan memukul bahu Shuri main-main. 

Seluruh anggota Avengers yang hadir saling pandang dan menaikkan alis dengan geli. Mereka senang melihat hubungan ketiga remaja itu (meskipun mereka masih agak berjaga-jaga dengan Loki, tapi pada akhirnya mereka bisa mempercayainya) yang sama sekali tidak melibatkan titel, kecuali beberapa kutipan narsis dari sang Dewa Penipu -- tapi dia tidak pernah benar-benar menyombong. 

T'Challa memandangi adiknya dengan hangat selama beberapa saat sebelum menoleh ke arah Tony. "Mr. Stark, besok kita akan mulai mendiskusikan soal teknologi baru yang kau kembangkan. Aku dan Shuri akan kembali ke kota."

Shuri merengut mendengarnya, namun tetap berjalan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dan berdiri di samping kakak laki-lakinya. 

Sebelum Tony sempat menjawab bahwa ia punya kamar kosong, Bucky melangkah ke depan sang raja Wakanda dan memasang wajah riang yang entah bagaimana bisa cocok dengan wajah seriusnya. 

"Kenapa tidak menginap di sini? Aku punya tempat tidur kucing yang kutemukan di _petshop_ minggu lalu!" Ujarnya, mengangkat dagunya sedikit dan menciptakan kesan bangga. Selama beberapa detik, semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam. Semuanya masih memproses kejadian barusan di mana Bucky menawarkan pada seorang raja untuk tidur di tempat tidur kucing.

Kesunyian itu dipecahkan pertama kali oleh Shuri yang menunduk dan tertawa keras-keras. "Masuk akal!" Serunya, mengangkat kepala dan menunjuk wajah kakaknya. "Black Panther, kan, kucing!"

T'Challa memandang Shuri dan membuka mulut untuk memprotes sebelum menutupnya kembali dan mengernyit -- dia tidak bisa menemukan argumen. Akhirnya, ia hanya menghembuskan napas panjang dan ikut tertawa. Seakan itulah batasnya, beberapa Avengers yang mengerti juga ikut tergelak. 

Bucky menyeringai. Tidak ada yang perlu tahu kalau dia benar-benar telah membeli tempat tidur kucing itu.

Keesokan paginya, T'Challa menemukan sebuah tempat tidur kucing berwarna hitam dari kain beludru menyambutnya di depan pintu kamar tamu. Setelah mentedip beberapa kali, ia tertawa. 

Apanya yang White Wolf, coba?

***

Empat hari yang lalu, tanggal empat Juli. Ulang tahunnya Kapten Amerika. Para warga di kota merayakannya bersamaan dengan perayaan kemerdekaan. Di gedung Avengers juga begitu. Namun mereka sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk Steve Rogers, bukan Kapten Amerika. 

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, para anggota Avengers keluar dari dapur tempat mereka akan merayakannya dan pergi untuk menyusul Steve di luar, dikerubungi oleh warga. 

Semuanya kecuali Bucky dan Loki.

Bukannya mereka tidak dianggap sebagai Avengers, hanya saja Loki malas berurusan dengan suasana ribut dan mengurung diri di kamarnya, sementara Bucky mengaku ada hal yang ingin ia lakukan untuk melengkapi pestanya.

Bucky menggigit bibir bawahnya karena terlalu fokus memotong kertas kado yang sebagian besar sudah ia habiskan. Setelah menekan ujung kertas warna-warni itu di tempatnya, ia mengambil gulungan selotip dan merekatkannya di tempat. 

"Yup, selesai," ujarnya sambil menghela napas, melemparkan sisa gulungan kertas kado ke lantai secara asal. Sekarang, tinggal menunggu para superhero itu pulang. Bucky beranjak ke depan TV dan menyalakannya. Siaran berita menyala dan Bucky menghabiskan waktu menunggu dengan tertawa mendengar pidato Steve. 

_'Ikuti terus peraturan yang ada, dan--'_

Bucky nendengus. Yang benar saja, sahabatnya itu tidak pernah menuruti satu peraturan pun, dulu maupun sekarang. Dan melihat wajah Stark yang berdiri di belakang Steve dengan wajah menahan tawa, Bucky tahu mekanik itu juga memikirkan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Ia mematikan TV ketika berita itu sampai ke titik di mana para Avengers berkata mereka akan pulang, dan mematikan lampu dapur yang masih menyala. Karena ia adalah satu-satunya yang tinggal _dan_ mau sukarela ikut merayakan, ialah yang mendapat tugas untuk melaksanakan hal-hal kecil seperti mematikan lampu dan merapikan tumpukan kado di bawah meja.

Tampaknya jalanan (atau udara. Atau hanya mereka berlambat-lambat) sedang mengalami kemacetan atau semacamnya, karena saat mereka kembali ke gedung, Bucky sudah sempat mencamil dua panekuk dan Loki, yang berteleportasi ke dapur beberapa menit sebelumnya, telah mengambil satu _crèpes_ cokelat untuk dibawa kembali ke kamarnya.

Steve digiring oleh yang lainnya, pola langkah kaki mereka menyiagakan Bucky. Ia tahu FRIDAY akan langsung menyalakan lampu begitu sensor menangkap Steve, tapi ia punya ide yang lebih baik dan mengatakan pada AI itu untuk tidak menyalakan lampu. 

Begitu Steve melangkahkan kaki ke ambang dapur, Bucky yang bersembunyi dalam gelap melompat ke depannya dan menyorotkan senter tepat ke wajah sahabatnya, membutakan Steve sesaat.

"Kau memasuki area terlarang 51! Sebutkan namamu, jabatanmu, spesies, planet tempat tinggalmu, dan tujuanmu kemari!" Desisnya tajam. 

Tony mengangkat alis dari belakang Steve, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tahu kadang jiwa kanak-kanak Bucky suka kambuh di saat mendadak. 

Steve menyeringai dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan. "Namaku Steve Grant Rogers, jabatan ... superhero? Super-soldier, aku rasa. Spesies, manusia. Planet tempat tinggal, bumi 616," Steve mengingat detail terakhir dari pembicaraannya dengan Dr. Strange mengenai _multiverse_.

"Tujuan, yah, katakan saja aku diundang menghadiri acara penghargaan," tutupnya puas. 

Bucky merenungjan jawaban Steve sejenak sebelum menyipitkan mata.

"Informasi diterima! Sekarang, ikuti kata-kataku. Setelah itu, kau bisa masuk."

"Aku mengikuti."

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan...."

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan...?"

"..."

"Buck?"

"... Bersumpah tidak akan menggunakan perisaimu untuk main _frisbee_," cetus Bucky, kehabisan ide akan apa yang harus dikatakan. 

"Buck."

"Ya, ya, maaf, aku kehabisan ide. Ayo masuk, hadiahmu di dalam. FRIDAY, nyalakan lampu," perintah Bucky. Lampu menyala, dan para Avengers disambut dengan pemandangan dapur umum yang permukaannya dilapisi dengan kertas kado bermotif bendera Amerika. 

Semuanya terdiam.

Sementara itu, Bucky sudah melarikan diri sambil tergelak di lorong, tak lupa sempat-sempatnya menyambar satu panekuk lagi.

White Wolf sialan.


	2. Bucky Barnes and His Arm

1.

Bucky Barnes tidak pernah mengacaukan misinya. 

Tentu saja tidak, apa yang kau harapkan? Ia secara teknis hidup untuk mengurus kepolosan (ha) Steve yang terlalu sering mengakibatkan masalah.

Intinya, dia tidak pernah mengacau dalam misi. 

...

Itu, sampai pada suatu hari, Steve mendapat panggilan dari Natasha yang seharusnya sedang melaksanakan misi melacak seseorang bersama Bucky dan Clint. Setelah berkutat beberapa kali dengan ponselnya, Steve mengangkat.

"Nat? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya, sambil mondar-mandir di depan ruang senjata, siap melompat ke dalam seragamnya dan memburu teman-temannya jika diperlukan. 

Terdengar bunyi berkeresik dan benda-benda jatuh dengan ribut sebelum suara Natasha menjawab dari seberang. "Sebelum kau datang ke sini karena panik, tidak, tidak ada yang terluka atau terbunuh atau tertabrak mobil _atau _jatuh dari lantai dua puluh. Clint sedang mengejar orang itu dengan mobil."

Steve mengernyit. Bukan kebiasaan Natasha untuk menelepon anggota lain jika misinya berjalan lancar. "Apa yang terjadi- tidak, tunggu, mana Bucky?"

Natasha terdiam seakan ragu-ragu. "Kami mengejar orang itu sampai ke tempat pembuangan sampah," tuturnya pelan-pelan, kemudian terdiam lagi seakan menunggu reaksi dari Steve. 

Kernyitan Steve semakin dalam. Apa hubungannya antara tempat pembuangan sampah dan keadaan mereka? Apa orang yang mereka kejar memasang perangkap di sana? Tapi Natasha bilang tadi, orang itu kabur. Itu tidak masuk akal.

Kemudian, sebuah ingatan muncul di pikirannya. Ketika ia dan Bucky mendapat misi berdua sekitar dua tahun lalu, dan mereka melakukan _bro-fist_, lengan besi Bucky melekat ke magnet di seragam Steve. 

"Nat, jangan bilang kalau lengan Bucky tersangkut ke magnet besar," gumamnya cepat. 

"Lengan Bucky tersangkut ke magnet besar," Natasha mengkonfirmasi. Steve menghela napas dan menyapukan tangannya ke wajahnya dengan pusing. 

Kemudian dari seberang, terdengar bunyi benda jatuh lagi, Natasha meredam suara ponsel dengan tangannya ketika meneriakkan sesuatu dan diikuti suara Bucky dari latar belakang. 

"Aku baik-baik saja!"

Steve mendengus dan berjalan masuk ke ruang senjata. Melepaskan Bucky dari magnet bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah, terutama karena lengannya benar-benar terbuat dari logam luar dalam. 

Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang. 

2.

Para Avengers sedang berada di bandara. Mereka sedang mengikuti seorang penjual senjata Stark yang terbukti jauh lebih berbahaya daripada pencuri dan penjual senjata lainnya. Tony sebenarnya sudah berusaha meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja mengikuti orang itu sendirian, namun yang lainnya memaksa ikut -- mereka tahu benar kalau mereka hanya menunggunya di gedung, ada kemungkinan besar FRIDAY akan berakhir mengabari mereka bahwa Tony melakukan hal bodoh. 

Jadi, di sinilah mereka, di bandara, sedang mengikuti pengecekan logam layaknya penumpang pesawat biasa. 

Atau, setidaknya berusaha untuk bersikap seperti penumpang pesawat biasa.

Clint sudah berkali-kali ditegur oleh Steve karena selalu menyelipkan mata panah penyetrumnya ke saku celananya, sampai akhirnya Steve terpaksa merebut semuanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi, menghiraukan Clint yang mengeluh. 

Sam berulang kali dipandangi oleh Tony karena diam-diam mengawasi orang yang mereka kejar dengan menggunakan _Redwing_ yang dikontrol dari ponselnya. Bodohnya, _drone_ itu jelas-jelas terlihat melayang di depan jendela bandara, ditontoni oleh beberapa anak-anak. 

Tony sendiri cukup aman karena armor yang dibawanya tidak lagi terbuat dari logam dan sejauh ini, hanya terlihat seperti arloji biasa bagi orang lainnya. Yah, itu kalau jam tangan Invicta model Sub-Aqua bisa dianggap sebagai arloji biasa.

Natasha, yang tidak bisa berhenti merasa waspada di manapun ia berada, berhasil menyelipkan empat pisau kecil dan dua pistol di seluruh bajunya. Steve hanya bisa menepuk dahi ketika melihat wajah ngeri petugas yang memeriksa Natasha ketika bekas assassin itu mengeluarkan _satu lagi_ pisau kecil yang disembunyikannya di dalam pipa celana. 

Namun yang paling parah, adalah Bucky. Setidaknya, ia tidak membawa benda-benda berbahaya atau senjata atau sekedar alat-alat aneh seperti alat komunikasi atau _garpu_ (garpu yang giginya sangat tajam dan jelas bisa menembus kulit jika dilempar, _courtesy of_ Natasha).

Yang jadi masalah adalah lengannya. Tidak ada yang ingat bahwa lengannya terbuat dari logam. Sebagian besar karena mereka sudah terlalu biasa melihat Bucky dan tangan besinya, dan juga karena Bucky mengenakan jaket lengan panjang dan sarung tangan. Ia juga meletakkan ponsel, pisau saku kecil, serta maskernya ke wadah pemeriksaan, dan juga sama sekali tidak protes ketika pisaunya disita (meskipun wajahnya sempat keruh seketika).

Ketika ia berjalan melewati alat pemeriksa logam, satu-satunya yang ingat bahwa Bucky akan kena masalah jika lewat adalah Clint. Itupun terlambat. Ketika ia melompat untuk mencegah Bucky maju, bekas Winter Soldier itu sudah melewati alat pemeriksaan, yang menyala merah. Petugas di depan mesin itu berjalan mendekati Bucky sementara Tony mengerang di latar belakang. 

Petugas itu menarik lengan Bucky ke samping sementara rekannya mengambil alih mengecek penumpang lainnya.

"Silahkan buka jaket anda, Pak," tegas petugas itu. Bucky melirik Steve dengan pandangan minta tolong. Ia tidak mungkin melepas tangannya atau jaketnya di depan semua orang. 

Tony dan Steve saling pandang dan mengangguk. Mereka berjalan menghampiri petugas dan Bucky sementara Natasha, Clint, dan Sam menyelip di antara orang-orang untuk menyusul si penjual senjata. 

"Maaf Pak, dia tidak bisa melakukannya," sela Steve. Petugas itu menoleh dan merengut melihat seorang pemuda tinggi pirang dengan topi dan kacamata hitam. 

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanyanya. 

Tony mendesah lelah dan mendorong Steve ke samping untuk memberinya ruang. "Tidak usah basa-basi, Cap. Kita tidak punya waktu. Pak, tolong bebaskan dia karena dia adalah James Barnes dan ia punya lengan prostetik dari logam _dan_ kami sedang sibuk mengejar seseorang."

Petugas itu membelalak dan terdiam. 

Sambil memutar mata, Tony menarik lengan logam Bucky dan membawanya pergi untuk menyusul ketiga orang lainnya, meninggalkan Steve sendirian berusaha menenangkan petugas itu sekaligus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. 

_Bucky tidak boleh lagi ke bandara tanpa anggota lain_, batinnya sambil tersenyum pahit dan berlari menerobos kerumunan untuk menemukan rekan setimnya.


	3. Bucky Barnes and Pillow War

Avengers itu kumpulan orang-orang aneh. Sumpah. Orang waras mana yang mau berdesakan dengan sekitar tiga sampai lima belas orang lainnya di sebuah ruangan yang hanya punya dua sofa? Yah, paling tidak Steve masih punya akal sehat dan meminggirkan kedua sofa itu agar semuanya duduk di lantai -- biar adil, katanya -- dan mengabaikan Tony dan Clint yang memprotes. 

Peter dan Shuri datang dengan heboh melalui pintu ganda di sisi ruangan itu -- terutama karena kedua tangan mereka dipenuhi dengan bantal dan Peter tersandung _dan _menjatuhkan bantal yang dibawanya. 

Setelah keributan kecil itu diatasi, datang masalah lain. Semuanya ingin memilih film sendiri. 

Bucky yang sudah duduk manis di pojok menghela napas. Momen ketika para superhero terkuat di bumi -- dan alam semesta -- berdebat soal film itu benar-benar _absurd_. Setidaknya ada beberapa yang masih waras, batinnya sambil melirik cepat ke seluruh ruangan. Stephen, Loki, Nebula, Wanda, dan Natasha tidak ikut berdebat. Meskipun Natasha beberapa kali menginterupsi dengan komentar penuh sarkasme. 

"Conjuring!" Usul Shuri, yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Jangan film horor, deh," komentar Tony. "Avatar?"

"Stark, kau tahu kan, aku dan Nebula _agak sedikit_ trauma dengan manusia biru?" Sela Loki. 

"Aku tidak trauma. Kau hanya menggunakan diriku sebagai penyokong," dengus Nebula. Loki menyeringai. 

"Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau itu salah."

"Pet Sematary?" Usul Shuri, lagi-lagi disambut berbagai ketidaksetujuan.

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan horor!" Seru Tony. 

Bucky menghela napasnya lagi dan berdiri, melangkah melewati sekumpulan 'orang bodoh' yang masih bertengkar itu dan berjongkok di depan TV. Peter yang melihatnya segera berjongkok di sampingnya. 

"Peter, ada yang ingin kau tonton?" Tanya Bucky. Peter terlihat sedikit ragu dan pandangannya sempat terfokus ke arah mentor serta rekan-rekannya yang masih bertengkar dan kembali memandang Bucky.

"Umm, apa tidak apa-apa? Yang lain tentu punya film masing-masing yang ingin ditonton...," gumamnya. Bucky tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lupakan mereka. Lagipula, aku ingin mengesalkan Sam dan Stark dengan memilih film yang tidak mereka inginkan."

Peter menelengkan kepala. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memilih, Mr. Bucky?"

Bucky memutar matanya, namun tidak benar-benar marah -- siapa sih yang bisa marah pada Peter? "Yang kutonton sejauh ini cuma film _thriller_. Aku tidak yakin siapapun selain aku dan Loki bisa suka Don't Breathe. Dan demi Tuhan, panggil aku Bucky."

"Eh, emm, kalau begitu ... Narnia? Maksudku, film itu bagus. Mungkin ada yang suka juga selain aku," gumam Peter. Bucky menemukan tiga yang berjudul Narnia dan mengikuti keinginan Peter, memilih yang pertama. 

Begitu layar TV menyala dengan permulaan film itu, semuanya berhenti berdebat. Bucky sendiri dengan santai berdiri dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, kali ini dengan Peter di sampingnya. 

"Narnia? Serius?" Tanya Tony, segera mengenali adegan pertama yang bermain di layar. Peter memberikan sebuah senyum canggung. 

"Kalian kebanyakan bertengkar. Aku rasa lebih baik mengikuti Peter saja," sahut Bucky sambil mengangkat bahunya. 

"Narnia bagus, kok," gumam Bruce, yang sedari tadi duduk diam di lantai, bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. 

Tony menghembuskan napas dan duduk, diikuti oleh yang lain yang juga masih berdiri. "Cuma yang pertama, sih. Jujur saja, aku menonton yang kedua dan hanya paham bagian pertarungannya saja. Yang ketiga ... yah, aku suka ketika mereka berada di kapal itu dan-"

Peter terkesiap dan secara refleks melemparkan bantal terdekat pada Tony, yang melihat serangan itu dan menunduk. "JANGAN _SPOILER_!"

Alih-alih, bantal itu malah mengenai Sam, yang duduk di depan Tony. Mengaduh -- lebih karena kaget --, ia meraih bantal sofa yang agak keras dan melemparkannya pada Bucky. Bekas _assassin_ itu menangkapnya dan memandang kesal pada Sam.

"Kau tahu, kan, bukan aku yang memulainya?" Geramnya. 

Sam tertawa. "Siapa bilang aku membidik pada _yang memulainya_? Aku sengaja membidikmu!" Sebelum tawanya selesai, Bucky sudah menerjangnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Dari latar belakang, terdengar Peter menyoraki Bucky dengan penuh semangat. 

Loki memandang dengan wajah dibuat bosan dari sudut terjauh, namun kilauan di matanya mengatakan hal lain. Tanpa susah-susah meletakkan buku yang dibacanya ke lantai, ia membuat setumpuk bantal melayang dengan stabil dan menjatuhkan semuanya ke atas kepala Bucky yang masih berurusan dengan Sam. 

Semuanya terkesiap.

"Itu curang!" Teriak Peter, melupakan segala kecanggungannya. "Kau tidak boleh menyerang dengan lebih dari dua bantal!"

Loki terkekeh. "Kenapa kalian meributkannya? Seingatku, ketika aku menciptakan permainan ini, aku tidak membuat peraturan seperti itu- ah." Dengan tenang, ia menelengkan kepala untuk menghindari bantal yang dilempar Bucky. "Kasar sekali, Barnes."

Sam segera menggunakan kesempatan saat Bucky lengah dan balas menerjangnya. Namun, bantal yang dilemparnya malah terlempar terlalu jauh dan menimpa wajah Clint.

Dan dalam sepersekian detik setelahnya, terjadilah perang bantal paling kacau yang pernah terjadi (di bumi, setidaknya).

Nebula dan Stephen sama-sama sependapat dan bersicepat pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan kekacauan parah di dalamnya. 

Bucky tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini menyerang orang. Semenjak HYDRA, dan Wakanda, dan ... Thanos. Dan Thanos lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia tidak pernah ingin menyerang hal lain selain alien menjijikkan yang ingin memakan mereka. Untuk seumur hidup.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Biasanya, suasana ribut dan teriakan dan terlalu banyak orang bergerak di sekitarnya akan membuatnya terkena serangan panik seketika. Kali ini tidak. Suasanya ribut seperti neraka, ada teriakan dimana-mana, dan orang-orang bergerak seperti kilat, berganti target atau mengejar sasaran mereka, dan Bucky Barnes tidak merasakan hal lain selain rasa senang yang aneh. Rasanya seperti ketika kau memakan terlalu banyak makanan manis. Kau ingin tertawa sampai napasmu tercekat dan kau ingin bergerak sebebas mungkin.

Dan itulah yang Bucky lakukan. Setelah meninggalkan Sam untuk sementara dan memutuskan untuk mengejar Steve dan Peter, ia kembali lagi ke Sam dan memukul temannya itu dari belakang, mengejutkan sang Falcon. Ketika ia kabur, bagian belakang kepalanya ditinju oleh sebuah bantal. Melihat ke belakang, ia tidak mendeteksi adanya orang di sana. Entah yang barusan itu Loki atau Clint, ia tidak tahu. Jadi ia melemparkan bantal ke arah keduanya. 

Sialnya, Clint bergerak untuk menyelinap ke belakang Peter, membuat bantal yang diarahkan padanya malah tersasar ke kepala Natasha. 

Ups.

Itu tidak mungkin baik. 

***

Dan di akhir kekacauan itu, Natasha-lah yang menang, berhasil membuat lebih dari empat orang menyerah terkena serangannya. Di tempat kedua, ada Loki yang memasang wajah kesal karena dikalahkan manusia -- namun di matanya, kilau itu tidak hilang, seakan ia baru dihidupkan kembali. Di tempat ketiga, Bucky. Yang dipaksa menyerah oleh Natasha adalah Steve, Peter, Tony, dan Clint. Rhodey, Bruce, Wanda dan Sam termasuk ke bagian aman, sejak awal permainan hanya sesekali melemparkan bantal, dan itupun untuk balas dendam. Untuk Thor, ia lebih sering menarget Loki dan Peter, jadi ia sudah membuat dirinya sendiri beruntung dengan tidak mengenai Nat. Shuri menghilang segera setelah perang bantal itu mulai mereda, mungkin untuk menyelinap masuk ke lab pribadi Tony. 

Ketika jam menunjukkan jam sebelas malam, Bucky memasuki lift untuk kembali ke kamarnya, sempat melihat Peter yang 'diusir' Tony ke kamarnya karena sudah melewati jam tidurnya. 

Bucky merasa matanya berat ketika di lift. Begitu ia keluar dan mencapai sofa yang diletakkan di lantainya (yang juga lantai Sam dan Steve), ia menjatuhkan dirinya telungkup di permukaannya yang lembut. Ia jarang tidur dengan punggungnya terbuka seperti itu. Namun ia terlalu lelah untuk perduli. Lagipula, lantai ini hanya diisi teman-temannya, bukan?

Tanpa ia sadari, Bucky menutup mata dan tertidur nyenyak.

***

Sam keluar dari lift, meninggalkan Steve di lantai bawah, sibuk membersihkan ruang TV bersama Peter yang diam-diam keluar dari kamarnya setelah Tony pergi ke lab. 

Ia berhenti melangkah ketika melihat seseorang menggulung di sofa. Setelah melihat lebih dekat, Sam memastikan bahwa itu adalah Bucky. 

Sam menghembuskan napas ringan dan berjalan melewati sofa tempat Bucky tertidur dan langsung memasuki kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur rekannya itu jika sekali ini tidur itu bisa menjadi tidur yang tenang. 

Lagipula, siapalah dia yang melewatkan kesempatan untuk membiarkan Bucky kedinginan dan pegal di pagi harinya karena berbaring dengan sudut aneh, untuk membalas dendam?

Nah, biarkan saja dia, batin Sam.


	4. Bucky Barnes and His Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanya perkataan konyol yang Bucky anggap normal

1.

"Main petak umpeeettt!" Pinta Peter dan Shuri. 

"Ketika aku bilang malam ini giliran kalian untuk memilih permainan untuk _game night_, bukan artinya kalian bisa seenaknya memilih petak umpet!" Protes Tony.

"Tapi tidak ada yang bilang kalau kami tidak boleh memilih petak umpet!" Seru Shuri, dengan lengan terlipat di depan dada dan dagu naik.

Tony kelihatannya masih ingin berdebat ketika Loki menepuk bahunya. "Aku rasa ada baiknya kita ikuti mereka, Stark. Mereka masih anak-anak."

Peter mendengus, "Kau juga masih 18 tahun! Tidak jauh beda dari kami, kan?"

Loki tersenyum. "Secara teknis, umurku sekitar 1800-an. Aku jauh lebih tua daripada Stark."

"Tunggu, kenapa aku yang dijadikan patokan? Cap dan Barnes lebih tua dariku!"

"Wajahmu lebih tua, Stark."

"Ouch," gumam Peter dan Shuri bersamaan. 

"Aku setuju-setuju saja," celetuk Natasha, diiringi anggukan bersemangat dari Clint, yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengunyah _pop corn_. 

"Ya, ya, main petak umpet dengan tiga agen rahasia, dua dewa mitologi, tiga _enhanced, _tiga bekas tentara, dua penyihir, dan satu genius. _Joy_," sahut Tony sarkastik. 

"Aku _bukan _penyihir."

Sebelum Tony sempat membalas dengan komentar sarkastik lainnya, Bucky mengangkat tangan dengan ragu, seperti seorang murid SMP yang ingin mengajukan pertanyaan kepada guru yang galak. "Apa ada yang tidak ingin bermain? Aku ingin ikut, tapi aku butuh seseorang untuk menjaga lenganku."

Sam mengernyit. "Memangnya kenapa dengan lenganmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin langsung ketahuan, kalau-kalau orang yang jaga mencariku dengan detektor logam," ujar Bucky dengan simpel, seakan-akan hal itu sudah jelas.

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, Sam menyahut, "Kok kau bisa berpikir sejauh itu? Maksudku, siapa yang mau susah-susah menggunakan detektor logam saat bermain petak umpet?"

"Karena itulah yang kulakukan ketika aku dan Steve bermain petak umpet dan aku tahu dia selalu membawa gantungan kunci logam kesayangannya itu," jawab Bucky. 

Tidak ada yang mau susah-susah mendebat. Bucky terlalu aneh.

2.

"Oke, Cap, ini sarung tanganmu yang baru. Sesuai pesananmu, ada strip magnet untuk merekatkan perisaimu. Akan lepas otomatis kalau kau mengayunkan lenganmu dengan keras, tapi tidak mudah lepas seperti magnet kulkas -- tentu saja," racau Tony seraya melemparkan sebuah sarung tangan kulit tebal berwarna cokelat yang dilapisi tiga strip magnet hitam memanjang di bagian lengan atasnya. 

Bucky, yang duduk di samping Steve, berkomentar tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca, "Jangan kau pakai di tangan kanan, Stevie."

"Kenapa? Cap tidak kidal, kan?" Alih-alih, Tony yang menyahut dari tempatnya di konter dapur dengan gelas berisi kopi mendidih di tangannya. Ia menghirup kopi itu sedikit dan meringis ketika lidahnya terbakar. 

Bucky menutup bukunya dan menghela napas. 

"Kalau di dalam suatu misi, Steve ingin melakukan ... apa istilahnya kata Peter? _Bro-fist_? Nah, itu deh, pokoknya. Kalau aku melakukan itu dengan lengan kiriku dan dia dengan lengan kanannya, logam di lenganku hanya akan melekat dengan sarung tangannya," jelasnya panjang. 

Tony terdiam. Steve juga. 

"... Kau serius?" Tanya Tony, bersamaan dengan "Ha?" dari Steve. 

"Tentu saja aku serius, Stark. Dan seperti katamu, sulit melepaskannya, apalagi saat sedang berada di tengah misi."

Tony mendesah lelah dan turun dari konter, melangkah keluar dari dapur sambil menggumamkan, "Aku tidak keluar dari lab untuk omong kosong ini."

3.

Sam sedang sedih. Hari ini adalah hari di mana rekannya di _pararescue_ meninggal dunia. Riley. Meskipun kejadiannya sudah cukup lama, ia masih teringat jelas dengan kejadian itu. Steve telah memberitahu yang lainnya dan mereka memberikannya sedikit ruang. 

Kecuali Bucky Barnes sialan yang duduk tepat di sampingnya seperti tidak bisa membaca keadaan atau merasakan hawa tidak nyaman yang mengelilingi Sam. Untungnya ia duduk tidak terlalu dekat. Mereka duduk di sofa yang sama dan secara teknis, Bucky memang duduk di sampingnya. Tapi ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua yang memberi Sam cukup ruang untuk bernapas. 

Sebenarnya, Steve tidak lupa memberitahu Bucky tentang keadaan Sam dan Bucky sama sekali tidak berniat mengganggu Sam, karena ia tahu perasaan seperti itu -- dia sering mengalaminya. Dia bukannya egois, hanya ia merasa ada baiknya seseorang mengawasi Sam. Dan kalau yang lainnya ingin memberi ruang alih-alih berada di ruangan yang sama dengan sang Falcon, maka siapa lagi yang akan menemaninya selain rekannya tersayang? (Euh, batin Bucky).

Bucky bukannya tidak ingin menghibur temannya itu, hanya saja menghibur orang lain selain Steve bukankah keahliannya. Biasanya, dialah yang perlu dihibur, terutama semenjak HYDRA. Ia yakin Sam tidak mengingini kontak yang terlalu dekat, tapi ia membutuhkannya. Hmm, sulit.

Tidak terlalu sulit untuk James Buchanan Barnes. Ia dengan gerakan santai dan tenang, melepaskan lengan vibraniumnya dari bahu kirinya, menimbulkan sedikit rasa sakit menggelitik yang terasa samar di sana. Ia mengabaikannya dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memegang lengannya, dan menggerakkannya untuk menepuk bahu Sam dengan penuh simpati.

Sam terlonjak dari renungannya dan menoleh, setengah mengira akan menemukan wajah mengesalkan Bucky dan bersiap menonjoknya di hidung. Yang dilihatnya justru Bucky, dari sisi terjauh darinya, menggunakan tangan besinya yang dipegang menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk menyentuhnya.

"Buck, apa-apaan ini?" Tanyanya kaget, spontan menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari jangkauan lengan besi yang ... jika terlepas dari pemiliknya, mengeluarkan aura tak nyaman itu.

"Aku rasa kau perlu ditenangkan, tapi dari reaksimu, kau hanya akan memukulku kalau aku terlalu dekat. Jadi, yah...," ia mengakhiri jawabannya dengan kedikan kepala ke arah lengannya. 

"Itu menakutkan dan kenapa kau perlu melakukannya dengan cara aneh?!"

"Aku hanya menggunakan lenganku untuk hal baik."

"Tidak ada hubungannya! Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Lenganku tidak bermasalah."

"Rasa humor dan otakmu yang bermasalah! Pasang lagi lenganmu!"

"Ya, ya."

"Aku jadi heran kenapa HYDRA bisa mem-_brainwash_-mu dengan otakmu yang sudah kacau itu. Kau nonton apa sih, waktu masih kecil? Film _twisted _<strike></strike> ala-ala psikopat?"

"Aku bisa berbicara lebih dari 12 bahasa dengan lancar dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti setengah dari apa yang kau omelkan."

"Tolong berhenti membalas perkataanku dengan wajah datar!"


	5. Bucky Barnes and an Interlude

Berkebalikan dengan sikapnya yang seakan tidak bisa berlemah lembut, Bucky senang menggambar. Bukan berarti orang yang kasar tidak bisa menggambar, tentu sana. Hanya ... _image _Bucky bukanlah _image _seseorang yang senang menggambar. Bucky menggambar bukan karena ia punya bakat seperti Steve, ia hanya senang saja melihat secuil dari dunia di sekitarnya bisa tersimpan di buku gambarnya. 

Bucky biasanya menggambar di saat ia bosan, Sam atau Steve tidak hadir, atau saat ia harus mengalihkan dirinya dari ingatan-ingatannya mengenai HYDRA ataupun Winter Soldier. 

Seperti sekarang. Ia sedang berbaring telungkup di atap gedung Avengers yang dilapisi lantai beton halus, menatap ke kota yang tidak berakhir sampai ke horizon. Di depannya, terdapat sebuah buku sketsa dan sebuah botol air mineral setengah kosong yang diletakkan secara horizontal di depannya lagi. Di halaman yang terbuka, buku itu menunjukkan sebuah sketsa rapi dari pemandangan kota yang dilihat dari belakang botol, membuat kesan kota yang kecil dan digenangi air. 

Bucky menggoreskan pensilnya sedikit untuk memberi aksen gelap dan terang di sana-sini, menimbulkan kesan hidup. Ia sengaja tidak memasukkan gedung Avengers ke dalam gambarnya. Gedung sial ini hanya akan merusak aestetik, pikirnya jahil, menimbang-nimbang, haruskah dia mengatakannya pada Stark hanya untuk mengesalkan sang mekanik?

Ia menyelesaikan gambarnya dan merenung, memikirkan sebuah kalimat yang cocok untuk dituliskan di atas gambarnya.

Ia selalu menuliskan sebaris kalimat di atas gambarnya yang merupakan semacam komentarnya sendiri. Bukan _quotes_ atau kata-kata bijak, tentu saja. Hanya sarkasme dan pikirannya yang dituangkan dalam kata-kata. 

Setelah beberapa saat, ia menyengir dan menuliskan sebuah kalimat dengan tulisannya yang _sketchy _tapi rapi. 

_'The world isn't small, you're just a pessimist.'_

_'Dunia itu tidak kecil, kaulah yang pesimis.'_


	6. Bucky Barnes and Peter's Stickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? I don't know anything about comic-con, so i just describe it like Comifuro. And if you find it inaccurate, well, i keep it vague anyway

"Mr. Bucky, sir!" Panggil Peter dengan kepala melongok dari balik lengan sofa yang diduduki Bucky. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum samar melihat sepasang mata cokelat berkilau menatapnya. 

"Ada apa, Peter? Dan panggil aku Bucky," sahutnya, menutup buku gambarnya dan melemparkannya ke atas meja. Peter menaikkan posisinya, membuat seluruh wajahnya menyembul dari balik lengan sofa alih-alih hanya matanya. 

"Err ... ingat waktu minggu kemarin aku pergi ke Comic-Con di pusat kota?" Tanyanya perlahan. Melihat Bucky mengangguk, ia melanjutkan, " Oke. Oke, jadi, di sana aku menemukan berbagai barang-barang serta ruangan bertema Avengers. Dan aku menemukan banyak benda-benda kecil seperti komik dan stiker dan, umm ... aku ingin tahu apa boleh aku menempelkan beberapa ke lenganmu?"

Eh.

Bucky mengedipkan matanya perlahan. Ia sudah beberapa bulan tinggal bersama para Avengers dan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap mereka yang acuh tak acuh -- bukannya tidak peduli -- pada lengan besinya. Tapi, seorang remaja yang ingin menempelkan stiker ke lengannya? Itu baru pertama kalinya terjadi. 

"Bucky? Maksudku, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau! Argh, aku tahu ini konyol!" Gerutu Peter pada dirinya sendiri, dan membuat Bucky sadar bahwa ia sudah terdiam terlalu lama. Sebelum Peter sempat kabur dari situ, ia memegang pergelangan tangannya dan menahan remaja itu di tempat.

"Boleh saja," ujarnya. Peter menatapnya dengan kedua mata lebar dan tersenyum cerah. Ia kembali berjongkok di samping sofa dan membuka kotak kardus berisi kumpulan stiker-stikernya. Setelah menggeser stiker yang akan diberikannya pada yang lain atau untuk ia gunakan sendiri, ia mengambil selembar dan membuka perekatnya. Bucky tidak bisa melihat stiker apa itu karena Peter menutupinya dengan tangannya sembari menempelkannya ke permukaan lengan besinya. 

"Ta-da!" Seru Peter sambil membuka tangannya. 

Sebuah stiker _chibi _Bucky yang sedang memeluk boneka Kapten Amerika menyambutnya di bagian lengan depan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat stiker itu lebih jelas. Wajah Bucky di stiker itu terlihat ... senang. Huh. 

"Ini lucu," ucapnya, masih memandangi stiker itu. Senyum Peter melebar dan ia mengambil satu stiker lagi. 

"Oh, ya, di sana aku juga menemukan _cosplay_ para Avengers dan aku menemukan lebih dari sepuluh Iron Man dan banyak Kapten Amerika berkeliaran! Luar biasa!" Ocehnya sambil menempelkan stiker baru itu, agak jauh dari yang sebelumnya.

"_Cosplay_?" Ulang Bucky ragu-ragu. Peter mendongak dan menyadari wajah bingung Bucky. 

"_Cosplay _itu singkatan dari _costume play_. Orang-orang menggunakan kostum untuk meniru karakter kesukaan mereka semirip mungkin!" Jelas Peter. "Aku menemukan beberapa Spider-Man yang bagus! Malah aku bertemu Spider-Girl! Kostumnya hitam dan putih, sih, jadi aku rasa dia meniru Spider-Gwen yang ada di komik!" 

"Huh," gumam Bucky, "Dan kau bilang ada banyak Steve berkeliaran?" 

"Lebih dari sepuluh," jawab Peter sambil menyeringai, "Dan semuanya mirip dengan Mr. Rogers yang asli! Nah- sudah!" Ia menepuk stiker yang baru dipasangnya -- sebuah stiker berbentuk kepala serigala putih yang sedang menggeram, matanya yang hitam seakan berkilau dalam gelap. Di bagian bawahnya tertulis 'White Wolf' dengan _font_ seperti bekas cakaran. 

"Seorang _cosplayer_-mu memberikannya padaku karena ternyata temannya adalah Jean -- tahu, kan, asisten di laboratorium lima? -- dan Jean menceritakan tentang magangku padanya," papar Peter dengan bangga, melewatkan ekspresi Bucky yang jelas-jelas kaget. 

"Ada yang mau berpakaian sepertiku?" Tanyanya, tak percaya. Peter mengangguk.

"Yup! Tidak banyak sih, sekitar tiga atau empat orang. Tapi semuanya bagus! Nanti kukirimkan fotoku bersama _cosplayer _yang memberiku stiker ini. Oh! Aku baru ingat, ada tiga _cosplayer _yang berkostum seperti Loki dan semuanya punya 'aura Loki' yang hampir sempurna!" Celoteh Peter dengan kedua tangan sibuk menempelkan beberapa stiker lain. 

Bucky tidak menjawab. Ia masih terkejut mendengar bahwa ada orang yang dengan sukarela berpakaian seperti dirinya dan Loki -- yang notabenenya bekas penjahat. 

"Huh," gumamnya pada akhirnya, membuat Peter mendongak dari hasil kerjanya dan memandangnya dengan pandang bertanya. 

"Lain kali, kau harus membawaku ke sana, Pete," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Peter menyengir dan mengangguk bersemangat, kemudian kembali sibuk menempelkan sebuah stiker dengan tulisan 'I'm <strike>Winter Soldier </strike>White Wolf'.

Dan bagi Bucky, kalimat di stiker sederhana itu terasa menenangkan hatinya. 

***

Kenapa harus HYDRA?

Dari ratusan organisasi super-jahat yang berkesempatan menyerang Avengers, kenapa harus HYDRA?

Dan kenapa mereka harus menyerang di hari Minggu? Semua orang bersantai di hari Minggu!

Bucky terus menggerutu sambil menembaki beberapa agen HYDRA yang masuk lewat jendela. Serangan pertama dari mereka adalah gas beracun -- tentu saja -- yang berhasil dihalau Tony dengan semburan angin tekanan tinggi dari ventilasi -- Protokol Toxic Whirlwind. 

Sejauh ini, agen-agen HYDRA yang menyerbu mereka bukanlah agen level tinggi yang punya daftar _trigger words_ atau semacamnya. Agen yang mereka kirim adalah pekerja lapangan yang hebat dalam beladiri dan penembak jitu. Untungnya Avengers juga memiliki elemen yang sama. 

Bucky melempar pistolnya yang kehabisan peluru dan beralih ke pertarungan jarak dekat dengan pisau dan lengannya. 

"Barnes," ujar lawannya dengan suara parau yang menyebalkan. "Bucky Barnes tersayang yang berkhianat, ternyata bekerja dengan Avengers? Tak bisa diterima."

"Kau masih tetap banyak bicara ya, Josiah?" Geram Bucky sambil mengelak dan mengembalikam serangan bekas rekannya di HYDRA -- euh, rekan, batinnya jijik. 

"Dan kau akhirnya bisa bicara ya, Winter Soldier?" Tantang Josiah. "Dan kenapa lenganmu ditempeli gambar? Kau punya anak?" Ejeknya.

Bucky menggeram lebih keras, seperti seekor predator yang menemukan mangsanya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Josiah," ujarnya, dengan suara yang terlalu tenang, "Namaku bukan Winter Soldier lagi."

Ia memanfaatkan celah yang dibuat Josiah dan menarik kerah pria itu dan membantingnya ke lantai, kepala lebih dulu. 

Sebelum pandangan Josiah menggelap dan pendengarannya mengabur, kata-kata terakhir yang didengarnya adalah, "Namaku White Wolf, brengsek."


	7. Bucky Barnes and the Guardians of the Galaxy

"Yaay," gumam Quill ketika pesawat angkasa mereka mendarat di lapangan depan Gedung Avengers. Mereka sedang tidak punya agenda dan memutuskan untuk singgah di bumi selama beberapa hari. 

Gamora hanya mengangkat alisnya dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Nebula, yang menjawab singkat-singkat. Drax dan Mantis turun setelah mereka bertiga dan asyik mengagumi lingkungan sekitar mereka. Groot dan Rocket turun dari kapal dengan Rocket yang mengomeli Groot karena pohon kecil itu tidak berhenti bermain _game _sejak beberapa malam yang lalu.

"I am Groot," sahut Groot datar dengan mata bulatnya masih terpaku pada layar konsolnya. 

"Kau tidak boleh mengataiku 'kucing'!" Raung Rocket dengan marah, tidak menyadari bahwa anggota Guardians yang lain sudah disambut oleh hampir seluruh anggota Avengers yang hadir dan tanpa sengaja menabrak salah satu kaki yang berseliweran karena terlalu fokus pada Groot. "Auh! Kaki siapa itu?!" 

"Kau-!" Seru Bucky, secara refleks melompat ke belakang ketika ada yang menabrak keras kaki kanannya. Rocket mendongak dan mengenali orang yang ditabraknya seketika. 

"Oh, halo, Metal-Arm. Kau kembali lagi? Apa kau sudah ingin menjual lenganmu?" Rentetnya, mengawasi pergerakan lengan besi Bucky dengan sudut matanya. 

"Tidak," gumam Bucky, dan membalikkan badan, hanya untuk bertabrakan dengan seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil berambut hitam -- dengan antena. "Ah, maaf."

Mata gadis itu membesar dan ia merengut sedikit. Bucky sudah bersiap meminta maaf lagi ketika gadis itu berbicara, "Kau merasa kesal dan ingin segera pergi dari sini."

Bucky menatap gadis itu dan samar-samar memgingat cerita Peter tentang anggota Guardians yang bisa membaca perasaan. Itu membuatnya mendadak waspada. Ketika ia masih di HYDRA, ia masih ingat kalau ia tidak boleh menu jukkan emosi sedikitpun. Kebiasaan itu belum terlalu hilang dan sekarang, ketika ada seseorang yang bisa membaca perasaannya dengan begitu jelas....

"Ya," sahutnya datar, "Gara-gara teman musangmu di sana-"

"AKU BUKAN MUSANG!"

"Dia bukan musang," ulang gadis berambut hitam itu sambil menelengkan kepala seperti anak anjing yang mengamati tuannya.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya mengejeknya," kata Bucky, sedikit terkejut ketika melihat bahwa gadis pembaca emosi ini begitu polos. Aura yang terpancar darinya sama persis dengan aura seseorang yang sedang berulang tahun, dibelikan es krim, dan menghabiskan hari bermain dengan hewan peliharaannya. 

Sebelum gadis berantena itu sempat menjawab, seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkulit hijau menepuk bahunya dan menudingkan ibu jarinya ke arah di mana Peter dan Thor sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Quill. 

Tanpa menunggu kedua perempuan itu mengatakan hal lain padanya, Bucky melangkah cepat dan menghilang di sela-sela Drax -- huh, ia ingat nama alien besar itu -- yang sedang menantang Steve untuk adu panco. 

Keberuntungannya kelihatannya sedang tidak mendukungnya, karena segera setelah ia melewati dua makhluk kekar itu, ia bertabrakan dengan gadis Guardians lain yang sedang berbicara pada Tony. Gadis berkulit biru itu menoleh cepat dan tangannya secara refleks meraih pada pistolnya -- refleks yang sama dengan yang Bucky selalu lakukan jika ada suara dari balik pintu kamarnya di pagi hari. 

"Maaf," gumamnya cepat. 

"Oh, Buckaroo!" Sapa Tony dari balik bahu gadis biru itu, membatalkan rencana kaburnya. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan anggota lain?"

"Yah. Aku sudah bertemu Rocket, gadis _empath_ dan gadis yang satu lagi. Drax dan Quill juga," jawab Bucky, malas mengelak. 

"Ah, kalau begitu perkenalkan. Little Blue, Buckaroo. Buckaroo, Little Blue," kata Tony ceria, satu-satunya yang tersenyum di antara mereka betiga, kelihatannya mengabaikan betapa muramnya wajah kedua orang yang diperkenalkannya. 

"Bucky," koreksi Bucky sambil memutar bola matanya, "Atau James. Terserah saja."

"Nebula," jawab sang gadis biru -- Nebula. Netra hitamnya kelihatan menilai Bucky dan bekas tentara itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Nebula. 

"Kau memakai prostetik," cetus Nebula, namun tanpa nada menilai ataupun tidak setuju, hanya sekedar ... menunjukkan observasi. 

Bucky memasang senyum masam, "Kau memperhatikan lengan prostetikku sementara kelihatannya tiga perempat tubuhmu sendiri terbuat dari mesin." Ia menggunakan nada yang sama, dan Nebula menatapnya dengan mata menyempit. 

"_Touchè_," ucap gadis itu, kemudian berbalik dan kembali berbicara pada Tony. Atau lebih tepatnya, memutar balikkan dan mengkritik semua hal yang Tony katakan. Namun Bucky menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah sifat asli Nebula dan gadis itu tidak bermaksud jahat. Ia hanya jujur -- terlalu jujur -- dan observan. 

Sesuatu memberati lengan kirinya dan ia menariknya ke atas -- Rocket memegangi lengan prostetiknya dengan amat kuat dan bersikeras tidak ingin melepaskan pegangannya. 

"Tangan ini akan kuambil!" Serunya, membuat Nebula kembali menoleh dan memutar matanya.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau ingin senjata, kenapa kau tidak merampok Stark? Gedung di depanmu ini secara teknis ada senjata dengan sendirinya," ucap Bucky. Ia masih memanggil Tony dengan Stark, namun ia sekarang mengatakannya tanpa rasa canggung atau nada datar. Ia pernah mencoba memanggil mekanik itu dengan Tony, tapi rasanya aneh. 

Rocket terdiam, kedua mata hewannya menatap tajam pada Bucky. Ia justru mengeratkan pegangannya. 

"Itu bisa nanti. Ini terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan."

Bucky bisa mendengar Tony tertawa dari latar belakang dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada pria itu, yang justru tertawa semakin keras. 

Akhirnya setelah mengibaskan lengannya dan mendekatkannya ke kolam air, Bucky berhasil menyingkirkan Rocket dari lengannya. Namun, selama ia menyelip-nyelip di antara para Avengers dan Guardians yang berseliweran, ia bisa merasakan tatapan makhluk kecil itu mengikuti gerak-geriknya. 

Bucky menemukan Steve dan Drax yang saling berjabat tangan, kelihatannya mereka sudah selesai adu panco. 

"Siapa yang menang?" Tanyanya sambil lalu. 

"Drax," jawab Steve sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Dia benar-benar kuat."

"Haha! Tentu saja aku kuat!" Sahut Drax bangga sambil membusungkan dadanya. Meskipun terdengar angkuh, Bucky tidak merasa bahwa Drax sengaja menyombong. 

"Aku juga bisa menjadi tidak terlihat!" Itu menarik perhatian Bucky. 

"Coba tunjukkan."

"Seperti ini. Aku akan berdiri sangat diam dan bergerak sangat pelan. Dengan begitu, orang-orang akan menyangka diriku adalah mesin pesawat yang bergerak sekali-sekali!" Jelas Drax sambil mematung. 

Bucky melawan dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk mengajari alien itu cara untuk benar-benar menjadi tidak terlihat. 

Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat gadis berantena -- Mantis -- yang tadinya bertabrakan dengannya muncul dari belakang Quill dan wajahnya menjadi cerah ketika melihat Drax. Ia melambai dengan bersemangat. "Hai, Drax!" Sapanya. 

"Ah, sialan," rutuk Drax sambil meruntuhkan posisi diamnya. 

Bucky terpaksa menyamarkan tertawanya menjadi batuk dan membuat Steve menepuk punggungnya dengan cemas. 

***

Lima hari setelahnya, para Guardians berkumpul di depan pesawat angkasa mereka dan bersiap pulang. Sebenarnya mereka berniat hanya untuk berkunjung selama satu sampai dua hari, namun para Avengere meminta mereka untuk tinggal lebih lama dan Tony menggunakan alasan 'mengamati-dan-memperbaiki-pesawat-kalian' sebagai alasan. 

Selama lima hari itu, berbagai hal terjadi. Nebula dan Bucky menjadi semakin dekat dan sekarang mereka menganggap masing-masing sebagai teman senasib -- Tony bahkan menjuluki mereka Metal Bros, mengabaikan Drax yang menyatakan bahwa Nebula bukanlah 'bro'. Kemudian Bucky tidak lagi menghindari Mantis setelah melihat bahwa gadis itu benar-benar polos dan terkadang membiarkannya membaca emosinya ketika ia sedang senang. 

Ia tidak terlalu banyak berbicara dengan Gamora, tetapi gadis itu sempat menghampirinya dan berterima kasih karena berteman dengan Nebula. Bucky juga tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan Quill. Kapten pesawat itu lebih dekat dengan Steve, di mana mereka sama-sama bingung dengan situs-situs internet yang ditunjukkan Peter dan Shuri pada mereka. 

Nebula juga tampak dekat dengan Loki. Dan setelah beberapa saat, keduanya sudah seperti kakak adik. Setahu Bucky, keduanya membagi nasib sebagai 'anak' Thanos yang diperlakukan tidak begitu baik. Keduanya juga sering terpaksa dipisahkan karena mereka bisa mempengaruhi satu sama lain -- dan bukan di bidang yang _family-friendly_. 

Bucky akhirnya menyerah dan mengajarkan Drax berbagai teknik mata-mata yang bisa ia gunakan kalau benar-benar ingin menjadi tidak terlihat, mengabaikan tatapan geli Natasha yang menonton mereka berdua. Drax berterima kasih sambil menjabat tangan Bucky dengan kuat ketika untuk pertama kalinya triknya berhasil dan Mantis, Quill, dan Rocket tidak berhasil menemukannya ketika mereka memasuki kamarnya. 

Dan Rocket ... bisa dibilang Bucky menghindari rakun itu dengan sepenuh hati. Meskipun begitu, Rocket selalu mengintilinya dari waktu ke waktu, membuat Loki memperhatikannya dengan keceriaan yang aneh. Tidak setia kawan, rutuk Bucky setiap kali Loki membiarkan Rocket mengganggunya. 

Ketika anggota Guardians satu per satu memasuki kapal angkasa mereka, Shuri melangkah ke depan dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak besi hitam panjang pada Rocket, yang menerimanya dengan pandangan aneh. Ketika ia membukanya, matanya melebar melihat sebuah lengan besi yang mirip dengan milik Bucky tergeletak di sana. Ia menyeringai pada Shuri dan berterima kasih pada gadis itu sebelum melesat masuk ke dalam dan berteriak pada anggota timnya. 

Sambil melihat pesawat itu lepas landas, Bucky mendekati Shuri dan berbisik kepada putri Wakanda itu, "Kau membuatkannya lengan besi?"

Shuri menggeleng. "Bukan, itu contoh milikmu yang lama, versi ketiga atau keempat. Mirip dengan milikmu yang sekarang, tapi pergerakan sendinya agak kaku. Tapi itu adalah salah satu yang mendekati sempurna, sayang kalau hanya kubuang."

Bucky mengernyit. "Kau punya itu sepanjang waktu dan kau membiarkan makhluk itu mengekoriku?"

Shuri menyengir. "Tentu saja. Siapalah aku, melewatkan waktu dimana White Wolf yang gagah bersicepat keluar dari ruangan ketika melihat Rocket sudah lebih dulu ada di sana? Atau ketika Sersan Barnes yang hebat berlari dan membanting pintu seperti dikejar setan ketika Rocket sedang gigih-gigihnya? Tentu tidak."

"Oh. Kau monyet cilik."

"Monyet termasuk salah satu hewan dengan otak mendekati manusia dan termasuk yang tercerdas di dunia hewan di antara gajah dan lumba-lumba, jadi aku akan mengambilnya sebagai pujian."

"Kelihatannya aku tidak bisa mengejekmu dengan nama hewan."

"_Not a chance, Sergeant_," kata Shuri sambil menyeringai, dan Bucky membalas seringainya. 


End file.
